Play Date
by HayAllTimeLow
Summary: Jude and Tommy meet again, five years later. They both have kids, but are completely single. Is a relationship blossoming? Or is this going to turn out bad?
1. Chapter 1

"Amanda, don't put that in your mouth!" Jude yelled at her daughter. She was sitting on the playground bench watching her children frolic around with the other children. Her four year old daughter Amanda was attempting to eat a bug. Her two year old, Kayla, was sitting at her mother's feet playing with a Barbie doll. And last but not least her eleven month old, Bryant, was in his car seat sleeping.

"Amanda Everleigh Harrison, don't you dare eat that bug!" She yelled again. She heard a small chuckle from behind her and turned around. When she saw him, she squealed. It was him! She jumped up and ran to him.

"Tommy," She stepped back and looked at him, blushing. "Tommy Quincy as I live and breathe. Is it true?" She said. She was so happy to see Tommy.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm standing here in all my ex-boybander glory." He told her.

"And what brings you to a child's playground?" She asked. He wouldn't normally show up at a children's gathering.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I'm here with my kids." She said. His head shot up.

"So you got married?" He asked.

"No. We both decided we wanted to be together, but not married. Two weeks after that, I found out that we were having our third." She said.

"Oh wow, well I'm here with my girlfriend of three years. And our daughter." He said. Jude looked around.

"Where is this mystery daughter then?" She asked him.

"Over there with her mom. She's on the swing by that girl trying to eat a bug." He said. Jude's smile flickered.

"Ah. That would be my daughter, trying to eat the bug." Jude said. Tommy smiled.

"Your kid would eat a bug, wouldn't she. What's her name?" He asked.

"Amanda." Tommy smiled.

"You said 'kids' as in multiple. Where's the rest of your clan?" He asked.

"Bryant is in his car seat sleeping and Kayla is playing with a Barbie doll down at my feet." She looked down and smiled at her kids.

"Amanda, I told you not to eat that bug! Get over here." Jude yelled. Amanda looked up and came running to her mother.

"But, I'm hungry." She muttered.

"Then we'll stop at MacDonalds. It isn't like you didn't just eat three hot dogs an hour ago." She said.

"So she has your stomach?" Tommy mocked. Jude slapped him.

"Hey! You're the one that ate six hot fudge sundaes in ten minutes." She said remembering her epic nineteenth birthday. Tommy and Speid had a contest to see how many hot fudge sundaes could eaten by one person in ten minutes. Speid downed four, Tommy downed six.

"Don't remind me. Hold on, Nicola's waving to me. Nic, come over here!" He yelled. He watched her get up and pick up their three year old.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"This is my friend, Jude. Jude, this is my girlfriend Nicola." He introduced two of his favorite people to each other.

"Hello, Jude. It's so great to finally meet you. Tommy has told me so much about you and I love your music." She said.

"Well thank you. What's you little girls name?" Jude asked.

"Nic, don't." Tommy said. He looked a little nervous.

"Oh shut up, Tommy. Her name is Claire." Nic said.

"Oh Tommy, what's wrong with that name? It's adorable," She said. " God, I don't think I've seen you since that night at Sadie and Kwest's wedding." Jude said, remembering that night. It was the night that Jude still thought may have been the conception of Amanda. She didn't have the guts to tell Tommy though.

"You know, I think you're right." He agreed. Amanda tugged on Tommy's pant leg.

"Mommy likes you. That's why she's smiling." She said very matter of factly.

"Well, I'm glad your mommy likes me because I like you mommy very much." Tommy told his friends daughter.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" She asked. Jude tried to surpress a laugh.

"No, I don't think so." Tommy said. It pained him to say that. Jude knelt down and picked up her two year old daughter who was leaning against her leg, trying not to fall asleep.

"You sleepy, Kayla?" She asked the little girl. Kayla shook her little head and smiled at her mom.

"Are you living in Toronto again?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did you stay at your dad's house after the accident?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually going back to G Major. Personal invitation from King D." He said. Darius never asked anyone to work there.

"Wow, well do I get my amazing producer back?" She asked. She hoped to god he would say yes.

"That's why Darius wants me back. Kwest is taking a leave or whatever. I just heard that Sadie is having a baby within the next month. I'll have to tell her congratulations the next time you see her." Nicola's head snapped up.

"I don't feel comfortable with you talking to your ex-girlfriend." She confessed.

"You're fine with me talking to Jude." Tommy said.

"You and Jude dated?" She asked.

"Yes we did. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Well, ex-girlfriends are exes for a reason." She said. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Nicola, don't be like this. You've been acting like a jealous freak for weeks. What's your problem?" He asked.

"I don't have a problem, you do. Have fun taking care of Claire. We're over!" She yelled. Tommy just rolled his eyes. He picked up Claire and watched Nicola walk away.

"Well, that's Nicola." He muttered. He was actually sort of relieved that she was gone.

"So, you wanna raise our kids together?" Tommy asked.

"Excuse me?" Jude asked.

"I'm kidding. Didn't you promise Amanda some MacDonalds?" He asked.

"Yeah. You wanna go too?" Jude asked.

"Sure. Claire would like that." He said.

"Well, I hope you will too."

* * *

Authors Note: New story that just popped into my head. As if I'm not writing enough already. I hope you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Go ahead, Amanda. You can play with Claire." Jude told her daughter. They'd made it to MacDonalds and the kids were busy playing in the play area to eat. Bryant and Kayla were the only kids actually eating. Jude sat next to Tommy as Claire and Amanda wanted to sit next to each other.

"So, your still recording?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded her head. She couldn't speak because she had half a Big Mac in her mouth.

"What are you working on?" He asked. Jude swallowed her food and turned to Tommy.

"Darius had me working on a remixed album. I'm guessing tomorrow he tells me that your back on my album. Oh, and you can bring Claire in to work with you." Jude told him.

"How so?" He wondered. Darius hated when his employees brought their kids to work.

"When I got pregnant with Amanda, he knew I would be bringing her into work. So, he put a daycare center in where the old Studio C was." Jude explained.

"Well, that was nice of him." Tommy said. Jude smiled and leaned closer to Tommy. Tommy smiled back and leaned in too. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her. He heard a voice clear and pulled away. What he saw next scared him.

"Nic." He said.

"I just came by to apologize, but you look perfectly fine. Where's my daughter?" She snapped.

"In the play land. With Amanda." He said.

"Well, I'm taking her home. And don't bother to show up there tonight." Nic snapped.

"You aren't taking Claire anywhere, and you won't be going back to the house because I bought it with money from my father. I'll expect your stuff out of there by the time I get home." Tommy said. He was standing now and Nic looked furious.

"Fine. I'll be out of there by sunset. And I'll be filing for custody of Claire." She snapped.

"Then while you're at it, file for custody of your five other kids that are in foster care." He said. Nic flipped him off and walked out of the restaurant in a furious manner.

"That was great Tommy." Jude said. He was basically the King of Confrontation. Claire and Amanda came sliding down the slide together and ran to there parents.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"That was Claire's mommy." Jude explained to her four year old.

"Mommy?" Claire asked.

"Yup, your mommy." Tommy said. Jude smiled at the little girls.

"Mommy, is he gonna be my new daddy?" Amanda asked. Jude blushed and Tommy smirked.

"Who knows, baby. Who knows?" Jude said looking at Tommy. Tommy surpressed a chuckle. Jude spotted a friend of hers and signaled to her.

"Talia, can you over here for a moment?" She asked. Sixteen year old Talia Shepherd came walking over.

"What do you need Jude?" She asked.

"Do you think you can watch the kids this afternoon? I'll double your pay since it's such short notice." Jude said. Talia nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can do that. It's fine." She said. Jude thanked her and Amanda wrapped her arms around Talia's legs.

"Do you want me to take them right now? I still have their extra car seats." She said.

"Yeah, that would be great. But, could you take on an extra kid for the night?" She asked.

"Sure, who?" She asked. Jude reached down and picked up Claire.

"Tommy's daughter, Claire." Jude said.

"Okay. Do you want me to take Bryant too?" She asked.

"No, we're just going over to my sister Sadie's house for dinner. I'll put Bryant down for bed in the kids room there." Jude said. Talia shook her head.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready to go you can. I'll take care of the kids." Talia said.

"Okay. Tommy are you ready?" Jude asked while getting Bryant ready to go.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jude got up from the table and picked up Amanda and Kayla. She gave them each a kiss goodbye and then put them back down.

"Bye sweethearts. I'll see you later Tal." She said. Jude, Tommy and Bryant walked out to the restaurant and to the parking lot.

"You still have that Viper?" She asked. He would never get rid of that ridiculous vehicle.

"What else would I have?" He asked. Jude walked toward her Mustang and began loading Bryant into the car.

"A car decent for a family?" Jude asked. Tommy laughed. That was the last thing he would ever be caught dead buying. Tommy got into Jude's Mustang passenger seat while Jude got in on the driver's side.

"So how's Sadie been since the wedding?" Tommy asked.

"She's been great. She and Kwest had a daughter. Natalie Natasha Kline. She's turning two in four months." Jude said. Tommy glanced over at Jude.

"Natalie Natasha Kline? That's very Sadie-esque." Tommy mocked. He was completely right though. It was a name that only Sadie wouldn't give a second thought to naming her kid.

"Yeah. That's Sadie for ya." She said. Sadie had a unique taste in just about everything.

"Is she still working at G Major?" He asked.

"Yeah. Our PR Department is going strong because of her." Jude said.

"That's good. I'm glad that she's doing good then. Is Kwest still producing?" He asked. Tommy sure had been gone for quite some time.

"Kwest actually went to work at Nana's Basement." Jude said. Kwest was now one of the head producers in Nana's Basement Records. He'd been working there since just before Natalie was born.

"Wow. Well that's a shock. So is he producing Blu or does Jamie have that one?" He asked.

"Blu actually left. Kwest is producing a new artist. Her name is Eva Tyler. She's basically Eden Taylor, but popular." Jude said.

"Oh. And Eden clone. That might suck huge." Tommy said. Jude laughed. An Eden clone wouldn't just suck, it would be the most awful thing that could ever happen to the peopled of this world. Jude absolutely hated Eden.

"And, Eva looks up to Eden." Jude said. Seconds later they were pulling up to Sadie's house. Jude was shocked. Her mother's car was there.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. You're going to love the next chapter. "I want you for the rest of my life. Giving you up was the worst thing I could have ever done."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sadie." Jude called from the staircase. She was taking Bryant upstairs to put him to bed. She sighed when she walked into the room. It was pink and frilly from wall to wall. She lay Bryant down in the crib and turned on the tiny night light. She walked back down the stairs and into the living room.

"Bryant sleeping?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded her head and sat down next to him. She looked from Sadie to her Mother.

"Jude, you promised you would sing your new song." Sadie whine Jude rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. Tommy leaned in expectantly. He was ready to hear her sing, too.

"Fine. Here it goes." She said. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, ready to sing.

"In spite of it all  
I'm glad that I met you  
In spite of it all  
I don't wanna forget you  
I don't wanna heal  
It'll mean I don't feel you  
I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I can't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

In spite of it all  
I don't regret you  
In spite of it all  
I'll cherish our love  
And I'll bear all your pain  
Like I;m wearing your blanket  
Cause I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
You will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I couldn't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

And you will be the thorn in my side  
And you will be the scar I can't hide  
And you will be the thought in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be the bond I can't break  
And you will be the truth I can't take  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love." She sang. She still only thought of Tommy when she sang that. Her mom looked amazed. Jude smiled as Natalie bound down the stairs and threw herself into her Aunt Jude's arms.

"Hey there, little girl." She said. Nat just hugged her harder. Sadie smiled at her little sister and her daughter.

"How's Amanda doing?" Sadie asked. Jude's head snapped up.

"She's fine. I don't know what I'm going to do with her tomorrow though. I don't think she should be there." Jude said. Tommy look very confused.

"Be where?" He asked.

"Maya's funeral. Didn't Darius tell you?" Jude asked.

"No. What happened?" He asked. Darius never bothered to tell him anything anymore.

"Maya was killed. Her side of Darius' limo was T-Boned by a drunk driver. It sent her into a coma and she died two hours after slipping into that coma." Jude said.

"Oh, I had no idea." He said.

"Let's change the subject. Jude, will you sing that song one more time?" Victoria asked.

"Sure. Here it goes." She took yet another deep breath and got ready to sing.

"In spite of it all  
I'm glad that I met you  
In spite of it all  
I don't wanna forget you  
I don't wanna heal  
It'll mean I don't feel you  
I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I can't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

In spite of it all  
I don't regret you  
In spite of it all  
I'll cherish our love  
And I'll bear all your pain  
Like I;m wearing your blanket  
Cause I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
You will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I couldn't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

And you will be the thorn in my side  
And you will be the scar I can't hide  
And you will be the thought in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be the bond I can't break  
And you will be the truth I can't take  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love." She sang. Her mom applauded even louder than she did the last time Jude sang.

"Thanks mom."

"Tommy, we should probably get going. Sadie, can Bryant sleep over tonight? I don't want to wake him. He won't go back to sleep if I wake him up." Jude asked.

"That's fine. Are you definitely going to the funeral?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to. Thanks again, Sadie." Jude said. She stood up and hugged her sister, then her mother and grabbed her purse when she heard Bryant scream. She put her purse back down and walked up the stairs into his room.

"Hey there little boy. Shhh. Mommy's hear. Let's get you ready to go home." Jude said. Now that he was up, she didn't have to leave him with Sadie. She picked him up and carried him back down the stairs.

"You're off the hook, Sades. I'll go ahead and take him. See you later, Sades. Bye mom." She said. She picked her purse back up and grabbed her keys off the coffee table.

"Come on, Tommy. Let's go." She said. She grabbed his hand and they walked back out to her car. She put Bryant into the backseat and then went around to the drivers seat.

"Do you want to go back to your house? Claire's at my place and I need to get home so Talia can get home." Jude said.

"Nope, that's fine. Your place is just fine."

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Just a short chapter for whats to come next. Is there an encounter with Nicola? Stay tuned to find out. Please read and review. The song is "My Special Love" by Annmarie Montade.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude sat on the front porch of her house watching Amanda and Claire chase each other around the yard. Tommy was inside cooking breakfast, then they would be off to G Major. Amanda loved going into the studio. She would play in the day care center with her younger cousin Natalie. Now Amanda, Natalie, and Claire could all play together. Jude was surprised when a black Mercedes pulled up. Claire stood up and stared at the car. When it reached a full stop and the engine was turned off, she ran to the car. Jude got up and walked with over to the car.

"Can I help you?" Jude asked. The woman got out of the car and took off her Vintage Chanel sunglasses.

"Where's Tommy?" She asked. Just as she asked that, Tommy walked out the door.

"God, Nicola, what are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't want anything to do with Nicola at this point. She smiled a wicked, cold smile.

"I came to drop off the custody papers that I had my lawyer draw up. You sign them, I get Claire. Then, I won't bother you and I won't battle you in court." She said. Tommy tried his best not to smirk, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not signing them. You can go ahead and battle me in court. I don't care. While your doing that, why don't you try to get Margaret, Jesse, Kate, Beth, and Sienna back? I'm sure your quintuplet children would love to be with there mother." He snapped back.

"I'm not filing for custody of my 14 year old quintuplets that I had when I was 16. Why do you think I gave them up for adoption? I didn't want them. I do want Claire, though. And I'll be sure to get Claire." She snapped. He walked over to her and got way up into her face.

"Fight your hardest. I know I will. But just know, you aren't going to win." He said. Nicola stomped her foot.

"Thomas Dutois, you don't know who you're messing with." She said.

"I know that I'm messing with a 30 year old wannabe model whose real name is Jane Smith, and she's from Brooklyn, New York. Not the Upper East Side like she wants people to think." Tommy said. He had never felt more powerful.

"Jane Smith doesn't exist anymore. I made sure to get rid of every bit of my past. I made a name for myself. I'm sure you know what that's like." She said. Jude watched the power struggle go from one person to the other. It was kind of amazing to watch.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to make a name for myself. At least my name wasn't synonymous with wannabe model washed up 30 year old." He said. Claire held tightly to his leg.

"This is so far from being over, Thomas. You haven't even seen the beginning. I hope you're ready for a fight. And Jude, I hope you're happy with him. But, he has commitment issues. He wouldn't even ask me to marry him." This time it was Jude's turn for a snippy come back.

"He doesn't have commitment issues. He asked me to marry him five years ago. He must just not have as much strong feelings for you as he had for me." She said. Tommy was now standing behind Jude with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Then why didn't you get married? He leave you at the alter, crying for yo baby daddy?" She snapped.

"Well, since he didn't get me pregnant, that would mean he wasn't my 'baby daddy' and no, I told him I had to go off on my own. I doubt he's gotten over me yet." Jude smirked.

"Nicola, I think you should leave. I don't have the time to give in to another one of your pathetic high strung ego trips. I've put up with enough of them in the past three years that I was only with you because of Claire." He snapped.

"Oh whatever, Tommy. I bet your son would have wanted to meet his dad though!" She snapped. Tommy's eyes widened. Son? He didn't have a son.

"Nicola, what are you talking about? I don't have a son." He said.

"Maybe not now. Try that line again in three months and we'll see if you can still say the same thing." Tommy just now noticed the way her clothes were baggier and she was only wearing black. She was even driving around in a black car so that she seemed more skinny.

"God Nicola, why couldn't you tell me this before? Now, you'll have to deal with raising your seventh child by yourself." He said. Now what? He'd have to share holidays and birthdays with Nicola when he was born? He'd have to have joint custody of Claire and his son? Could his life get any more complicated?

"You want custody so bad? Try to fight for him too. Let's see how this goes." She snapped.

"Oh, I know I'll get custody. I doubt the court is going to give custody to the bi-polar, suicidal mother." He snapped back. Jude looked down at the children but didn't dare say a single word. She was enjoying watching this fight too much even though she knew that was probably a pretty rude thing to be thinking. Especially about the man that she still loved.

"You know what, Tommy. Take custody of them. I don't care. I can go find a man that will love and support me. You couldn't ever financially support me." She snapped. Tommy didn't even try to suppress his laughter this time.

"I was the lead singer of Boyz Attack. I was number 3 on the Forbes 500 list for three years in a row before I was even 18, so yeah, I couldn't financially support you. You were too much of a gold digger. You probably would have taken my money then left me with the kids while you went and found some other loser to shack up with!" Nicola just rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving, Tommy. You'll see me in a few months. Whether it's in court of when I'm handing over your son to you, I really don't care. You can have custody of the kids. I don't want to have anything to do with you, or them!" She yelled. Tommy rolled his eyes and watched as she got into her ugly black Mercedes and drove off down the road while Jude looked after her, waving sarcastically. He pulled Jude in and kissed her in the middle of the yard, where anybody and everybody could see. He didn't care anymore. He was in love with the girl he never really fell out of love with. Life couldn't get any better for him.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh how I love the sweet smell of confrontation and sweet vengence in the morning. That didn't take long at all to write. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Is Nicola going to stay true to her word and stay away? Or will she be back with avengence?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the funeral?" Tommy asked. Jude sighed. She didn't want to have to go to Darius's daughter's funeral. It would be too painful. She used to babysit the little girl.

"I'm sure. I just don't think I can take it." She walked over to the kitchen table. Amanda and Claire were busy making little paper cards. Bryant was asleep in his crib upstairs and Kayla was asleep on the couch. Jude sighed and walked to the living room. She picked up her daughter and carried her upstairs to her room. Walking back downstairs she heard Tommy on the phone in the hall.

"No! Nicola you can go back to the house but don't expect me or Claire to be there! I don't ever want you to call here again. I don't even know how you knew Jude's number!" He yelled before slamming down the phone. She walked down the hall and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey." He said. Jude lay her head on his should and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy!" She heard Amanda yell. Jude unwrapped her arms from his waist and went back into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" She asked. Amanda's face dropped.

"We ran out of glitter." She said. Oh, the horror. Jude went over to the kitchen counter and picked up the spare glitter and sat it on the table, then walked back to Tommy.

"I really need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the spare room.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"I'm having money issues. I don't know how much longer I can keep my kids before all the money runs out. Sales are in the toilet and I can't get air time. It's like my first album all over again. I can't take care of my kids without money. I can't get money if my album isn't selling. I need a new producer. I can't do it by myself." She said. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh my god. I don't know what to say. Do you need me to come back to G Major or something?" He asked.

"Kind of. Would you come back to G Major? For me?" She asked.

"That alone would draw me in. For you, of course. Could I ever say no to you?" He asked. Jude laughed. He never could say no. That would be why she thought Amanda may be his daughter. He never could say no.

"Thank you so much!" She said. She went to hug Tommy but he moved forward and kissed her.

"Whoa." Jude muttered.

"So, you want to hear my song again?" She asked nervously, hoping to break the tension. Music always seemed to help fill the awkward silence.

"Sure. I'd love to." He said.

"In spite of it all  
I'm glad that I met you  
In spite of it all  
I don't wanna forget you  
I don't wanna heal  
It'll mean I don't feel you  
I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I can't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

In spite of it all  
I don't regret you  
In spite of it all  
I'll cherish our love  
And I'll bear all your pain  
Like I;m wearing your blanket  
Cause I don't wanna move on  
Just yet

And you will be the salt in my wound  
And you will be the hole in my shoe  
And you will be the song in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
You will be cold I can't shake  
And you will be the heart I couldn't break  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love

And you will be the thorn in my side  
And you will be the scar I can't hide  
And you will be the thought in my head  
That's driving me crazy  
And you will be the bond I can't break  
And you will be the truth I can't take  
But most of all, most of all,  
Most of all you'll be my special love." She sang.

"That was really good." He said.

"Mommy! Was that you singing?" Amanda called. Jude smiled.

"Yes it was." Jude yelled back.

"It was good." She yelled back. This time, Tommy laughed. He loved how Amanda just yelled through the house. Nicola would smack Claire if she ever yelled.

"Why do you let your kids yell?" He asked.

"Because I scream all the time. If I scream but yell at my kids about it then I do it, I would be a hypocrite." She explained. Tommy remembered the time when they had a screaming fit in the sound booth. Liam was pretty upset about that one.

"Nicola would smack Claire. She claims that she gets migraines from tiny noises, and that screaming would push it over the limit." He said. Jude smirked. Nicola was proving to be such a bitch.

"You dated her?" Jude asked.

"Minor mistake. She had my daughter, so I stuck around until I couldn't' stand it anymore." He said.

"Worst move you ever made. Well, breaking up with me. Nicola was your second biggest mistake."

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked it. I love love love love love love love this story and I love love love love love love love writing it :) WOO! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

One week later, Tommy stood before a judge fighting for custody of his daughter. Jude sat on the bench in the back watching the entire thing. Nicola and Tommy were basically yelling back and forth at each other every other moment. The judge looked pretty pissed off.

"Okay Thomas, describe what Nicola is like as a mother." Judge Banks said.

"Nic yells at Claire. She had a freaking chart on the fridge that said "Don't make Mommy mad. Consequences will be severe." Claire doesn't even know what Consequences are. Nicola had the chance to get her quintuplet children out of foster care when she was 21. She chose not to. Now, she's trying to get custody of Claire. Why doesn't she try to get her five 14 year old children out of foster care before fighting to get custody of Claire. I think that Nicola is an unfit parent. All she does when she's not working is lounge on a chair by the pool listening to crappy bubblegum pop music made by that ridiculous Eden Taylor." He said. The judge looked from Nicola to Tommy then back to Nicola.

"Nicola is that true?" Judge Banks asked.

"No your honor, that is not true. I'm a great mother. It is not my fault that I did not want to take back my 14 year old children. I put them in foster care when I was sixteen, I'm sorry I didn't want to take on five 16 year old children. I'm thirty, I have a three year old daughter and I'm having another child. I'm sorry that Tommy finds that appalling. I'm not going to change my mind. I want custody of the daughter I've care for since I was 27." Nicola said.

"You don't take care of her! You're always at some photo shoot or lounging by the pool. I'm the one that calls the babysitter when I have to go to work. I take care of her way more than you do Nicola. I take her to the doctor and I buy her food. I don't just go to photo shoots to watch my little sister get her picture taken. I take care of my child!" Tommy yelled. He was furious with Nicola.

"Thomas, wait your turn." Judge Banks said.

"Sorry Judge Banks." Just then, the door swung open and Harley Worthington, Jude's ex, burst through the door.

"Harley sweetie, your late." Nicola cooed. Jude's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Nicola, who is he?" Tommy asked. Jude walked over to Tommy and sneered.

"That's my ex. Amanda, Kayla, and Bryant's father." She said. Now both Jude and Tommy were furious. Tommy at Nicola and Jude at Harley.

"Nicola, care to explain who your mystery guest is?" He asked.

"This is my new boyfriend, Harley. The one I cheated on Tommy with. The one that got me pregnant and I claimed the child was Tommy's. Thank you for letting me do that, baby." Nicola said. Jude sneered. She absolutely hated Harley. But, Nicola and Harley would make the perfect snotty hoity toit couple.

"Does anyone else know this Harley person?" The judge asked. Jude raised her hand.

"Harley Worthington is the father all three of my children. Amanda, Kayla, and Bryant. He's a no good, worthless idiot." Jude snapped toward Harley and Nicola's direction.

"Harley is not worthless! Harley is a kind, good-natured soul." Nicola cooed again. _Ugh, shut up whiny, self absorbed Barbie, _Jude thought.

"You obviously don't know Harley like I do." Jude said.

"Jude, would now be a good time to tell you that I filed for custody of our children?" He asked. Jude's body shook with rage. Tommy held her firmly in place.

"Jude, would you like to make a statement to that?" Judge Banks asked.

"Harley doesn't deserve my children. He is almost as bad as Nicola. He has no job, no goal in life, no ambition, no drive, and no deodorant apparently. He can barely take care of himself, I doubt he can take care of three kids under the age of six." Jude said.

"Amanda is seven." He said. Jude laughed. He didn't even know his child's age.

"Amanda turned five three weeks ago you idiot." Jude snapped.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I don't know how old my daughter is. You don't ever let me see her!"

"I invited you to her birthday party. And that would be my point. He doesn't even know how old she is. You expect me to let him try to raise my children? That will not happen." Jude snapped. Today was turning out to be truly made of suck.

"You did not invite me." He snapped back. Jude resisted the urge to walk over to him and slap him.

"It was pink, sort of frilly, and said "Let's have a magical party" on the front. It isn't that hard to miss!" She yelled. The judge looked from Jude to Harley and smirked.

"Well, he may have filed for custody but I doubt that this idiot is getting custody." Judge Banks said. Jude one, Harley zip.

"You can't do that, Judge. I didn't file it through your stupid court." Harley said. Jude almost laughed. Harley was about to get arrested.

"Officer Wyler, could you escort Harley Worthington to a holding cell please?" The judge asked.

"What the heck did I do?" He yelled.

"Contempt of court."

"Nicola, do something about this!" He yelled again. Jude didn't even try to hide her smile this time. Harley was so stupid to say something like that in front of a court. Contempt of court was the least of his problems at this moment though. Nicola's mouth hung open as she watched them cart him away.

"Ms. Harrison, you'll be glad to hear that your kids won't be going anywhere while he's locked up. Two years for contempt of court. It's a new law they just instated.

"Thank you very much your honor. Judge Banks, you are truly great." Jude said.

"And, Ms. Prescott, you will not be getting custody of Claire. Thomas has won my vote." He said.

"I'll see you at Claire's next birthday, Nic."

* * *

Authors Note: There you go :) The next big chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing what you think. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Jude and Tommy sat together on the front porch at Jude's house, watching the children run around the front yard. It was only yesterday that they had been in court and now everything seemed normal.

"You know, I think you and I would make a great baby sitting team." Tommy said sarcastically. Jude laughed. Yeah, that'll be the day. She couldn't imagine watching little children run around unless they were hers, or Tommy's, or hers and Tommy's. Jude looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost noon.

"Amanda, Kayla, it's nap time!" Jude called. Tommy nodded at Claire, signaling that it was time for her to go take a nap too. Bry was upstairs sleeping in his crib already. Amanda, Kayla, and Claire all ran toward there parents.

"Mandi, do you wanna show Claire where she can lay down?" Jude asked. Amanda nodded her head and grabbed Claire's hand. She and Claire, followed by Kayla, ran up into the house. No doubt they would end up playing in Kayla's room with all the baby dolls.

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jude asked. Tommy nodded and got up from the steps he was sitting on. They walked inside to the living room. They sat on the couch and Jude looked into Tommy's eyes.

"I have something to confess." Jude said. Tommy looked a bit confused.

"What is it?"

"You know that night five years and nine months ago, right before you left for New York?" Jude asked. Tommy nodded. He remembered the night very well. He and Jude had ended up in the middle of nowhere. They found a tiny little inn and things had gone a little too far.

"I think that might have been the night that Amanda was conceived. I think she's your daughter." Jude said. Tommy's eyes got really wide.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. He was shocked. How could he have another kid.

"Im not kidding. Im not positive either. I think that we should get a blood test done though. Just to be certain. I really hope she is your child." Jude said. Tommy was still sitting with his mouth hanging open.

"Whoa, the press may have a field day is that one gets out. I can just see it now. 'Jude Harrison's Oldest Daughter: Love Child of Tommy Quincy, Ex Boyz Attacker.'" Tommy said. Jude laughed. Not even Sadie would be able to get the press away from that one.

"Yeah, which is why we can't let it get out. Because, if she isn't your's Harley might kill you just for being with me." Jude said.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, there you have it. OMG! Shocker, right? I had to basically rewrite this chapter from memory. My laptop's hard drive got fried. I lost EVERYTHING.


	8. Chapter 8

Jude and Tommy sat in the hospital waiting room. Amanda sat on Tommy's lap. The rest of the kids were at Sadie's house. Their doctor's assistant walked out and told them that he was ready to see them now. Tommy picked up Amanda and walked into Dr. Howard's office, Jude followed.

"Hello, Dr. Howard." Jude said. Dr. Howard smiled and then picked up a file that was lying on his desk.

"The results for the DNA Paternity test have come in. Would you like the good news first or the great news first?" Dr. Howard asked. Jude giggled.

"Good." She said. Dr. Howard opened his file and took out a paper.

"The good news is that Neither of the blood samples showed any disease which is a positive. And the great is that Tommy is the father of Amanda." Dr. Howard said. Jude grinned and Tommy kissed his daughters head. He was so excited to have another daughter. And to make things even better, it was his daughter with Jude. Amanda hugged her new, real daddy. She had a grin a mile wide on her face. Jude, Tommy, and Amanda got up and walked out of the room. They went out of the hospital and went to Jude's mustang. They loaded up in to the car and drove off to Sadie's house. When they got there, Sadie was waiting in the living room, looking anxious. She smiled at Jude but didn't get up. She had baby Bryant on her lap. Bry cooed when he saw his mommy.

"Hi Sadie. Hi baby boy." Jude said. Sadie looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay Sades?" Jude asked. Sadie rolled her eyes. Jude knew that look. She was hiding something.

"I'm having contractions. That's all. I called my doctor and he said to go to the hospital when they got to 4 - 5 minutes apart. They're 7 minutes right now." Jude rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Sadie was being so non-chalant about this. Only Sadie could be this relaxed in labor.

"I'm fine, Jude, really. Kwest is upstairs now packing a bag for both myself and for Natalie. Bryant's dark black curly hairs clung to his face. He had a ton of hair for a 6 month old.

"So I guess you guys find out either tonight or tomorrow what the sex of the baby is, right?" Jude asked. Sadie smiled.

"Well, the rest of the world will. Kwest is the only one that knows. I can't wait to be surprised. We're either naming the baby Ally Eve or Tyler Kwest." Sadie said. Jude grinned. Sadie and Kwest had picked a fairly normal name.

"Is Ally short for Allison?" Tommy asked. Sadie laughed. Of course it was, she thought.

"Yeah, Allison. Allison Eve Klein. or Tyler Kwest Klein." Sadie said. Jude was so happy for her sister. Sadie stood up and handed Bryant to Jude.

"Umm, They're 5 minutes now." Sadie said. Jude yelled up the stairs to Kwest that Sadie needed to be taken to the hospital. Kwest ran down the stairs with two bags and Natalie in his arms. He dropped the bags and looked at Jude with pleading eyes.

"Jude will you watch Natalie for tonight? Its too late for her to be up." Kwest said. Sadie sighed, almost like she'd been defeated.

"Will you bring her when we call you?" Sadie asked. She knew her little sister couldn't say no.

"Of course I will. It's not like I'm going to sleep tonight. I'll watch her. I'm guessing you'll call either after you have the baby or Kwest will call when you are about to have the baby? Right?" Jude asked. Sadie nodded her head. She hearded Kayla and Claire moving around upstairs in the playroom where they'd fallen asleep. It looked like she'd be staying at Sadie's tonight. That really wasn't a problem since she was only 4 minutes from the hospital this way. Sadie and Kwest rushed out the door. Jude waved from the door and watched her big sister drive away to go have her baby. Jude was thinking about who the baby would look like, if it would be a girl or a boy, and if she'd get to see her neice or nephew before the morning. She was so ready to meet the new little baby.

"Okay Natalie, it's time for bed. Let's go get you into your bed." Jude said. She took her neice upstairs and put her in her crib. She then went to the play room and checked on Amanda and Claire. Kwest had set them up with blankets and pillows and they were completely out. Jude walked back downstairs to see Amanda laying on the loveseat. Tommy was holding baby Bryant. He was an amazing daddy.

"Tommy, I want you to adopt Kayla and Bryant. I want you in our lives forever." Jude said. Tommy grinned. He'd love to adopt Jude's kids.

"So, are you saying you want to marry me?" Tommy asked. Jude smiled. That was exactly what she was saying. She'd love to marry Tommy. Then they would be together forever. He'd never leave her. She'd never leave him. It would all be perfect.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back :) My laptop hard drive fried for the fourth time in 3 months and I kinda lost inspiration. Its back now, though :) I hope you like this chapter. I'm loving writing this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude lay on the couch with Bryant on her stomach. Tommy was on the couch on the other side of the room. Bry was the only one asleep. Jude and Tomy were waiting for a call from Kwest.

"Do you think she'll have him or her tonight?" Jude asked. She was anxious to meet her neice or nephew.

"She might. You know Sadie said she wanted this baby born during the day, though. It might have to wait until the morning. Everything has to happen on Sadie's time. Otherwise she goes ballistic." Tommy said. Jude nodded. It was Sadie's way or no way. Jude jumped a bit when the phone rang. She answered quickly.

"They said it'll be about a half house until she has the baby." Kwest said. Jude picked Bry off her chest and stood up.

"Take Bry. They're giving Sadie a half an hour until the baby is born. I'm going. You've got to stay here and watch the kids." Jude said, then she rushed out the door.

"Push Sadie!" Kwest and Jude boht said. The babies head was out and this was the last push.

"Waaa!" Sadie smiled when she heard her baby's cry for the first time.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said. Jude hugged Kwest and then leaned down by Sadie and the new baby. She hugged her sister and kissed her forehead.

"Tyler Kwest Kline, welcome to the world." Jude said to her new nephew. She walked over to her purse, picked up her hphone and called Tommy.

"Hey. Did she have the baby?" Tommy asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, she had a little baby boy. Tyler Kwest Kline." Jude said. She smiled as her sister cooed over Tyler in the background.

"Are you staying much longer?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be leaving here soon. We are all exhausted. They're talking to Sadie right now. They're taking Tyler to get looked over to make sure nothing is wrong and then they'll bring him back." Jude said. They said their goodbyes and Jude put the phone in her pocket.

"So, how do you feel Sadie?" Jude asked. Sadie smiled.

"I feel tired." Sadie said, and closed her eyes. She was asleep in moments.

"I'll bring Natalie here later today." Jude said. She hugged Kwest and said goodbye. She walked out of the hospital and down to her car and got in. She drove to Kwest and Sadie's house, ready to sleep

The next day, Jude and Tommy took Kayla, Amanda, Claire, and Bryant to Jude's step-mom's house. She had Natalie with her, they were taking her to the hospital. Sadie was now fully alert, not falling asleep at all.

"Natalie, are you excited to see your new baby sibling?" Jude asked. They hadn't told Natalie yet that it was a boy. Natalie made an "eh" sound in the backseat. She was still half asleep. They pulled up to the hospital and Jude parked the car. She got Nat out of the car seat she was in and carried her into the hospital and up to Sadie's room.

"Momma!" Nat squealed when she saw her mom. Sadie smiled at her little girl. Jude put Nat down and she ran over to her moms bed. Nat looked at the baby all bundled up in her mom's arms.

"Is it a girl?" Nat asked. Sadie chuckled.

"No, it's a little boy. You have a baby brother." Sadie said. Nat smiled. She seemed to be loving having a little baby brother. Well, she seemed to love it until he started crying.

"Momma! Make him stop!" Nat said.

* * *

Author's Note: So, there you go. I'm so happy to be back writing for all you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. So, erm, like review and stuff, yeah? kthnxbai!


	10. Chapter 10

Jude sat in court, once again. She and Tommy were in the Judge's office. Nicola and Harley were on the other side of the room.

"What are we doing here, Jude?" Harley asked. He still felt something for Jude. She was beautiful, witty, and charming. But she wasn't his anymore. The Judge walked into the room and everyone was silent. Harley would soon find out what was up.

"Ms. Jude Harrison , Mr. Tom DuTois, we're here on your behalf to bring up the matter of Amanda Harrison?" Judge Banks asked. Jude and Tommy nodded there heads.

"Why are we talking about my daughter?" Harley asked. Jude smirked at him.

"That is what we're here to discuss today. Harley, Amanda is not your daughter. She is the child of Mr. DuTois." Harley's jaw dropped. Amanda wasn't his daughter? How coudl that be possible. How could Tommy be her dad?

"No, that can't be true. Amanda is my baby. She's my daughter. Mine and Jude's." Harley said. Jude tried her best not to laugh. It was hilarious how little of a brain that Harley had.

"No, Harley, the night I was supposed to leave for London, Tommy and I got together. That was the night Amanda was conceived. I met you a week later. I wanted her to be yours, at the time. Now, I'm glad that she shares no DNA with you." Jude said.

"So why are we here?" Harley and Nicola said at the same time.

"The Judge has brought the papers to sign custody away from you and over to Tommy." Judge Banks pulled out the papers and passed them to Harley. A single tear rolled down his face as he silently signed his name and then passed the papers over to Tommy. He was signing away his life.

"Bry and Kay are mine though, right? Or did you cheat on me?" Harley asked. That stung alot for Jude.

"Bry and Kay are yours, unfortunately. There isn't anything I can do about that. I do have full custody though, so its my jurisdiction now as to whether or not you ever get to see them." Jude said. Harley grimaced.

"Jude, that's a little extreme." Tommy said. Jude rolled her eyes. She didn't feel the same way that Harley felt. She could live with never seeing him again.

"Yeah, Jude, you can't just keep me from my kids. That would so not be cool." Harley said.

"If these are the matter's that we're discussing, then Tommy should know that Claire isn't his daughter. She's Matt Heyworth's daughter. I lied when I said I knew for a fact she was yours Tommy." Nicola said. Tommy's face dropped.

"Then I'll bring you Claire. I dont' want some idiot's child. You can have her." Tommy said. He tried to keep a tough exterior even though he was upset that Claire wasn't his daughter. In his opinion though, he had the better kid. He got Amanda while Nicola had Claire.

"Good. Harley is going to adopt Claire. And we're going to be getting married. You're not invited to the wedding by the way." Nic said.

"Trust me, we wouldn't go to your whorefest anyway." Tommy said before he and Jude stormed out.

* * *

Author's Note: So, there the next chapter would be. Like it? Review it? I'm so happy to be back to writing for you wonderful readers.


	11. Chapter 11

Jude sat on her bed with Amanda on her lap. Her little girl had cried all morning, begging for her Daddy Harley to come home. The reality of the situation was that Harley hadn't called that house his home in a long time. He also wasn't her father. Jude couldn't bring herself to tell Amanda, but she also couldn't keep on letting her think that Harley was her father. She wanted Amanda to love Tommy and call him Daddy, but she couldn't imagine the trauma her little girl could go through, knowing that so young.

Kay and Bry were playing on the bed next to Jude as she rocked Amanda back and forth. She wondered when her life had gotten so complicated. One day, everything was alright, and the next, it was terrible. Amanda cuddled a pink teddy bear that Tommy had bought her the day before and sucked her thumb, clinging to her Mommy's shirt.

"Amanda, Mommy has to tell you something, okay?" She asked, kissing her daughter's head. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the news and she didn't really want to do it in the first place. Amanda was still so little, she didn't need this kind of change in her life.

Amanda pulled her thumb out of her mouth and watched her Mommy, eyes moving from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips. She understood that something was wrong and her Mommy was upset by it, which made her upset in turn. Her eyes widened and she hugged her Mommy, leaning her head on her chest.

"Sweetie, you know Mr. Tommy?" She asked, pulling Amanda away so that she could look at her. Amanda nodded, a smile flickering across her face. Jude took that as a good sign. At least it showed that the girl liked Tommy. Maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time adjusting to this.

"Well, honey...Mr. Tommy is your Daddy."


End file.
